


Creaking

by KidDynamite090



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDynamite090/pseuds/KidDynamite090
Summary: Julian and a female apprentice have sex on the pirate ship that the two visit before taking on the Devil.





	Creaking

The old sailing vessel swayed gently against the waves. The air was much less salty in the captain’s quarters than above on deck. The sea scent was replaced by hints of wood and melted wax. Despite it being a clear morning, the quarters were only illuminated by warm lantern light. Rich shades of browns and reds and the occasional pop of white or green colored the room. Small treasures and kitsch alike crowded the wall shelves.

Julian’s long limbs spread out over the captain’s bed on top of plentiful pillows and thick blankets. A grin on his face and his eyes invited the apprentice into his arms. The apprentice laughed and walked over to him only to be gently pulled into bed with him. The bed was large enough for the two to lay side by side with only an inch or two to spare. At that moment it was possibly the softest thing the apprentice had ever laid on.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed this,” the apprentice said as a relieved sigh.

Julian stayed silent for a moment before saying, “And I never realized how much I need you.”

She looked up at him. His eyes were heavily lidded, but his lips were formed into a small smile. He was content, at the minimum. He pulled the most comfortable blanket up and over themselves.

“How does it feel?” The apprentice asked, “To need people?” 

“To need others? A bit liberating, really. But this isn’t about them. This is about how much I need _you.”_

“I never thought I’d need the wanted criminal who broke into my shop.”

“Broke in!?” Julian howled in mock offense, “I _had_ a key!”

“Fine, the wanted criminal who _let himself_ in with a questionably obtained key.”

“Much better!”

The two shared a laugh before allowing the room to become silent, save for the sounds of the rigging above and waves hitting the hull. Julian smiled and looked straight up at the ceiling. “You know these old quarters are full of secrets. Treasures tucked onto shelves, maps to forgotten lands…”

The apprentice slowly ran her hand down Julian’s chest feeling from his silk ascot, to the edges of his coat, the occasion feather and finally stopping at his waist.

He brushed a few stray hairs from the apprentice’s face and whispered, “I think it’s time we did something worth keeping secret.”

The apprentice didn’t respond immediately. She took a few moments to process what he had just said. She was suddenly hyperaware of her weight on Julian, the warmness of the room and, most importantly, the care and affection she knew he had for her. Her response was twofold. While her hand crept lower between his legs she said, “I think it is time.”

Slightly taken aback, but thrilled at the same, Julian grinned ear to ear and flipped himself up so he was on top of the apprentice. His cheeks were a bit pink and the look in his eyes could only be described as amorous. In the candlelight and against the wood his grey eyes looked almost the same color as chestnuts. Taking great care to balance, he stroked her cheek.

“It’s been a very, _very_ long time since I’ve been in a position like this,” he said.

The apprentice laced her fingers with his and said, “For once no running, no searching… we have all the time in the world.”

He licked his lips and gave her hand a squeeze. The apprentice helped him to slide his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, making sure his red ascot wasn’t pulled to tear as the garments met the floor. Silently, Julian helped the apprentice out of her dress and undergarments. The apprentice was laying before him completely nude. Seeing her for the first time- hair undone, unburdened by cloth- in such a state made his chest tighten and his arms feel like jelly. He whispered her name as he ran his hand down the side of her body. Goosebumps followed his hand on the apprentice’s warm skin.

The apprentice slowly began to slide his pants down and he assisted on getting them off. Before Julian could help the apprentice had started sliding his underwear down, finally exposing his cock. If he was a little embarrassed or nervous hid face didn’t give it away. His expression was so connected to how he just stared at the apprentice, taking in every second like it would be the last.

When the two were completely nude Julian returned to his previous position where he was on top of the apprentice balancing on his forearms just about nose-to-nose.

“Tell me what I can for you,” he said softly in a tone that was akin to pleading.

“Lay down,” she said, “And lick me.”

Without sparing a moment Julian flung himself back and laid down, just barely able to fit. Once he was settled she lowered her cunt to his face and instantly felt his tongue press against her flesh. His tongue was ravenous and seemed to hone in on her clit. He nipped, gently, and before long he was making almost as much noise as the apprentice. His hands gripped her thighs for dear life and pulled her so close the apprentice was slightly worried he wouldn’t be able to breath. But he continued. He sucked her clit, rammed his tongue insider her and lapped her up. The apprentice couldn’t stifle herself if she tried.

When it was clear Julian had no intention of slowing down, the apprentice pulled herself away, but before Julian could protest, she adjusted herself so her mouth was taking his cock, but her cunt was still there for Julian. He didn’t miss a single beat. He grabbed her legs again and picked right up from where he left off. She even felt him spell her name with his tongue.

The apprentice kept herself up with arm and held what wasn’t in her mouth with the other hand. Her tongue circled his tip and the bottom of his shaft as she pushed her head down. She could feel him slightly bucking his hips toward her and was silently hoping her legs didn’t give out from pleasure. Bobbing up and down she serviced his cock getting it wet for the main event of the night. Once she felt his cock was sufficiently lubricated-and she began to feel an ache in her jaw-, she pulled herself off Julian’s face and laid down next to him. Ruddy cheeked, she purred, “I can’t wait any longer.”

Wasting no time, Julian once again got on top of the apprentice. He teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her swollen lips. He held her hand, lacing their fingers like they were before as he slowly pushed himself inside. Instantly, a low moan came out of the apprentice’s mouth.

Julian was fighting the urge to ram himself balls deep inside the apprentice, but he restrained himself. His movements were smooth and careful. He squeezed her hand as he thrust himself deeper and pulled back out only to repeat the rhythm. The bed made a heavy shifting noise from the movements.

“Mhmm, harder,” the apprentice moaned.

Happy to oblige, Julian pushed himself inside with more force and continued like that. The apprentice was moaning more and the more he listened, the less he could handle himself. He sped up his thrusting which caused the apprentice to pull her legs up and wrap them around his waist. Her tight, warm hole took Julian’s cock perfectly.

He released his hand from their clasp so he could fondle her breast while he kissed roughly at her neck. All the sensations and stimulation were almost overwhelming for the apprentice. Her pussy had never felt so full, her body never felt so hot and all she wanted was for him to keep fucking her.

“Are there any other positions you’d like to try?” he eventually asked.

The apprentice thought for a moment before replying, “Let me ride you. Give you a break.”  
“A break? Why on earth would I need a break? But I can’t say no to being able to see your beautiful body from that angle.”  
With another position came more adjustment, but it only took a few seconds for the apprentice to start lowering herself onto him. Slowly, she took his cock and if it wasn’t for her focusing on not taking too much, she’d have noticed Julian looking at her pussy with nothing less than need.

She began to bounce up and down on his cock, moaning loudly and uninhibited. Never one to let someone else do all the work, Julian licked his thumb and then began to rub the apprentice’s clit.

The apprentice screamed as a new pleasure bloomed between her legs, “Don’t stop!”

“Not until you cum, my dear.”

It didn’t take too long for the apprentice could feel herself begin to do just that. Her muscles tightened, and she arched her back as far as it could go while the contractions radiated throughout her body. When it was over she stopped riding and stayed put, Julian still inside her.

“That was incredible,” she said breathlessly.

Julian pulled his hand away. A very satisfied, and somewhat cocky, expression settled on his face. The apprentice noticed his forehead was a bit wet with sweat and his hair utterly tousled.

Julian took a deep breath of air before saying, “Incredible is an understatement.”

The apprentice cocked her head to side and responded, “Don’t say that yet. I’m not done.”

Before Julian could say another word, the apprentice began to ride him again with all the enthusiasm as before. She threw herself into it- her breasts bouncing and hair going everywhere as her hips crashed onto Julian’s body.

“You’re going to make me cum,” He said between gasps of ecstasy.

The apprentice didn’t answer. Instead, she put all her strength into finishing him off as well as he did her. His cock inside the apprentice, their mingling fluids running down his shaft, the warmth of the cabin and the creaking of the ship was finally too much for Julian. He gripped the apprentice’s thighs as he felt himself shoot his load deep inside her.

Once she felt him spasm and the warm fluid filling her up the apprentice slowly got off Julian and laid beside him. The first thing he did was kiss her forehead.

“You’re incredible,” he said simply as he caught his breath.

The apprentice rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

In the back of their minds they both knew the enormity of their task and the consequences should they fail. But neither spoke a word. In that timeless vessel, wrapped up in each other and one very comfortable blanket, they drifted off into a nap to regain their strength.


End file.
